


The King is Dead

by ScriptGenius12



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: Long Live the Queen
Relationships: Ellen/Isaac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The King is Dead

  
_1\. When she finally acted on the thought, was a spur of the moment thing._

_2\. It was an idle thought that had built over time._

_3\. She was surprised by how easy it was.  
_

She surprised by how easy it was to kill the most powerful man in the world.

The blade slide through his back into his heart in an attack honed from years of experience. She could see a look of surprise in his grey eyes reflecting her own from a nearby window as his own blood splattered onto the ground.

She dragged the blade downwards, then to the side before she pulled it out.

He fell off his seat, blood flowing down his side.

She could feel her own eyes widen, her breath quickening at the act she had just done as he bled out below her.

She was just as surprised as him that she had done it.

Quicker then she could think, she had grabbed him mid fall, almost cradling his dying body.

He looked up at her. Surprise was on his face for a few moments, then, his lips quirked upwards into a smile, and he was gone.

He died proud at what she had done.

She took a good long look at his dead body. She put her fingers on his neck and felt no pulse.

He was gone.

Breathing heavily, she contemplated this fact for a new second.

Her panic gave way to something else.

Craning his head, she began laughing madly, the blood beginning to pool around her feet.

Ellen was still laughing as she sat down in _his_ seat, and as she overlooked the city below the glass in his former office.

Her office now.

_The King is dead._

_Long live the Queen._


End file.
